


[podfic] - coffee shop (rubyliam)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: rubyliam's summary:His name was Liam, and he had been working at the café for a month.
Relationships: Ruby Daly/Liam Stewart
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] - coffee shop (rubyliam)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coffee shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355611) by [rubyliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam). 



> This podfic was created for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the challenge "Never Have I Ever...Until Now." This is my first podfic clocking in at under 10 minutes! 
> 
> This is such a cute, quick fic and I had such fun recording it! I realized too late reading TDM would mean attempting (and immediately abandoning the attempt) Liam's accent. 
> 
> Also, as a note--I reached out to the author for permission to post as a podfic but didn't receive a response. If you'd like me to take it down, rubyliam, just let me know and I'll do so!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eNPgrBTBUDX6BwJ4j4MyGFFN1RAhmQo0/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)


End file.
